


we provide. . .foliage

by katiesaygo



Series: leverage rewatch drabbles [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Homecoming Job, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: She's looking at him expectantly, watching the motion of his hands rubbing together with a raised eyebrow.“Right, right—so, show me this plant.”





	we provide. . .foliage

“So!” Alec claps his hands together, turning to Parker as soon as they're through the doorway of the Leverage office.

Their office.

This was theirs— not just his, _theirs._

A grin broke out over his face.

He wanted Parker—and everyone else—to feel that.

She's looking at him expectantly, watching the motion of his hands rubbing together with a raised eyebrow.

“Right, right—so, show me this plant.”

And she does—leads him to “Alice's” room where, in the corner, stands a plant.

A very tall plant.

Like, much taller than the kind of desk plant he'd been envisioning.

But Parker's gesturing towards the thing with a pained expression, one he thinks he might be reading too much into.

“The bigger, the better, right?”

She goes to stand in the corner with it—tilts her head back to look up at her new office furnishing and Alec has to hold back a laugh at the sight of her face among the leaves.

“Yeah, I mean—it's. . .certainly impressive.”

When she turns her head toward him, her face contorted into a seriously _serious_ look he adds, “It's good backstory material, for sure.”

He shifts his weight back and forth between his feet, still hovering in the doorway.

“Could say you've been raising it since a tiny seed, even.”

He offers her a smile, and it doubles when her expression softens in return.

“Yeah.”

She steps away from the foliage, arms crossed, sizing it up.

“I think I'll call it. . .Plant-y.”

Alec is so grateful he'd fought the urge to grab a crisp, cold, perfectly nutritious, orange soda because he'd have choked.

For sure.

“Yeah, that's—that's real cute.”  
  
Parker dumps the rest of the Iced Hot Chocolate (chocolate milk, but he wasn't about to ruin that for her) they'd bought on the way back from the job into the dirt at the plant's base—ice, chocolate syrup sludge, all of it.

She scoffs.

Throws her hands up.

“I'm a natural!”

All Alec can do is nod, and nod, and nod, as he struggles to keep his composure while she breezes out the door, looking back at him.

“I even paid for it you know.”

When she leans closer and says, “I mean, Alice did.”

—He doesn't hold back.

He laughs, and _damn_, he can not wait to see how long ol' Plant-y lasts. 

“You know you _are_ Alice, right?”

Parker gives him a skeptical look—struts into the kitchen.

Alec feels like he could really get used to having coworkers.

**Author's Note:**

> alt title: the emdash job


End file.
